Battle for you
by daily dose of love girl
Summary: I wont tell you much appart from Love, Heartbreak, tradgedy and romance. Austin does not give up without a fight for his connection with Ally is stronger than anyones can ever be. sorry for mis-spellings and may change from T not sure yet .. ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

Let's see what happens between the two love birds over time

And before I begin Austin is 20 and ally is 17, and I don't own Austin & Ally no matter how cute Austin is.

**Chapter one. **

Ally's P.O.V.

It was just hitting 8 o'clock when my dad told me it was finally okay to close sonic boom, even though I had school in the morning he seemed to care more about the shop than me sometimes, but I didn't really care.

During my daydream someone must have come into the shop because I ran straight into a solid muscular chest

"I am so so sorry sir I didn't mean to do that I can be so clumsy at times and even walk into doors and fall over my own two fe-" he shushed me so I wouldn't keep rambling on and on

"To make it up too me you can point me in the way of the guitar picks" I finally stopped blushing enough to look up at him and my breath was taken away from me, he was gorgeous with his blond messy hair and that smile plastered on his face

"Right over there" I Pointed shakily with my finger over to the far corner of the shop and he casually smiled and wandered off, but I had to admit he had one good ass to look at, I giggled at myself for thinking this because I am Ally Dawson good angel I have never stared at any-ones ass in my life time, apart from now obviously.

I was putting the shutters on down on the shop when he came back to the counter to pay, he just stood there leaning on the counter, I had to stop myself from dribbling, as I walked over he stood up properly and I took them from him as I got to the till

"£5.49 please sir" I smiled just genially being nice to a customer "why so many?" I was curious to know why he had bought 5.

"I'm teaching children different music skills and thought I would need more than one because, well you know kids if its shiny they will keep it" We both laughed because we both knew it was true because if it was not nailed down or glued it would not be there at the end of the day and you can guarantee that.

I put them in a bag and handed them to him with his receipt "Well I think they are in for an amazing experience with you as there teacher Mr….."

"Moon, Austin Moon actually" he smiled "and you?"

"Ally Dawson" I smiled. Someone actually asked me my name for once usually I get a groan or a uhh when I as people there names.

"Catchy …Ally" he smiled at me again and I went weak in the knees and started to go bright red, I grabbed my bag from under the counter and my special book and went to the front door of the shop and gestured for him to go first

"Thank you, why do you carry that book around then?" "It's my special song book that I write songs in, but no one and I mean no one touches my book" he must have thought I was joking because he chuckled, as I locked the door I rammed the key into my bag

"Well it was nice talking to you , see you around" and I turned on my heel and went to walk away but I heard him

"Yeah you will, and I prefer Austin" and then he was gone, but I could not wipe off the grin that was forming on my face

When I got to Trish house that night I still had that grin plastered on my face.

"Hey Ally where have you been its almost ten and the store closed at eight why were you so flipping long I wanted to tell you about my newest job" she whined and whined and whined it's all this girl ever does

"I was talking to someone" I said as innocently as I could with this grin on my face

Then it started "Who is he? What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute? Nice body or a little fatty or huge? What did he buy? Is he rich? When is the wedding? DETAILS ALLY" and with that she yanked me up the stairs and slammed her door behind us

"Well..."

"Well what Ally?" she said impatiently bouncing with anticipation on her bed

"He plays guitar that I know of so far and he is drop dead gorgeous and amazing rock hard body, and he asked me my name and said I will see him again!"

"Name Allyson NOW"

"Well hisnameisAustin!" I say in a rush and hide my face in the pillow.

"I know that name from somewhere" I know when Trish is thinking because her eyebrows knit together n she bites her lip

"Ally …. Don't see him again, because trust me, if I have the right Austin this is going to be very awkward"

Cliff hanger …. Sorry it's not long but review and I will update as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

AUSTIN IS 18 NOT 20 sorry people. You all liking it so far? I hope so I've come up with a brilliant idea for this chapter ….. Bit sad

Austin's P.O.V

On the way home her smile burned into my mind, I just couldn't stop thinking of her eyes and what it would feel like to stare into them and hold her close at night … yet I knew that could never happen because of my past and i knew who her best friend was

Ally's P.O.V

I lay awake after Trish fell asleep because I kept replaying her words in my head "He is trouble" she had said, I couldn't believe her after all he did want to teach kids music, When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of his smile and how I felt safe near him and I couldn't help but think it was real.

In the morning I went to sonic boom just too open up because my dad was going to manage the store today hopefully because he always said that but he is always "Busy". When I got too the store it was already open and my dad was stood behind the counter

"Hey sweetie" he kissed the top of my head

"Hey dad?" I must have had a dumb expression on my face because he laughed at me

"This are for you" he handed me a single rose and I smiled at him thinking he was so sweet

"You shouldn't have daddy, do I get chocolate with this?" I asked joking around with him because he knew that roses were my favourite flower

"It's not from me… It was taped to the shutters this morning with a note that said Ally on it" he stared at me "Is there some-one I need to know about Allyson?"

"Dad" he put his hands up in surrender and I laughed "when there is someone you will be the first to know, apart from Trish" and with that I ran up the stairs to the music room to practice a song iv been writing for 4 weeks now

_Another day without your smile_

_Another day just passes by _

_But now I know_

_How much it means _

_For you to stay right here with me _

_The time we spent apart will make our love go stronger _

_But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer _

_I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna die lying in your arms_

_I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna be lookin in your eyes _

_I wanna be there for you _

_Sharing everything you do_

_I wanna grow old with you_

I smiled to myself, I can't believe how sensitive that song was for me, usually my songs are soppy but never this bad. It might be because me and Dellas had not long broken up I started to tear up so I thought I would go for a walk.

I passed happy couples smiling happily I just wish I could tell them it will never last he will break your heart eventually but I thought I'd let them have their fun for now.

Then something out of the corner of my eye caught my sight because it was the same boy feeding a girl a strawberry..Austin, and I almost broke down there, I have no idea why my heart hurt I only knew him yesterday but the thing was that he could make me smile when no one else could and when he made me laugh it wasn't like the fake laughed I always used it was a real on no one and I mean no one can make me laugh anymore.

He saw me and stared at me and I legged it, I couldn't watch anymore. Why would he send me a rose if he had a girlfriend! And it was definitely not his sister that's for sure, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off thinking it was Austin but it was Trish

"I told you Als, he is nothing but trouble, your better without" she hugged me tight

"H-He g-gave me a r-rose" I blabbed

"He doesn't mean anything he says …. I should know, he was the same with me" she squeezed me tighter but I pushed away from her

"Why didn't I fucking know about him then?" I was livid my best friend never told me a fucking thing !


End file.
